Ne reviens pas
by MakenaChan
Summary: Un retour au bout de 5ans. Comment Heero va t'il réagir, il l'avait tant aimé, pourtant ils n'avaient tous les deux que 16ans à l'époque, elle revient accompagnée. Leur vie à tous va en être bouleversée...Het/Yaoï...


TITRE : NE REVIENS PAS

AUTEURS : MAKENACHAN

BASE : Gundam Wing

GENRE : Shonnen Ai...Shôjo…Yaoï…OCC de certains persos (oui les iceberg parlent)…Fic à chapitre

COUPLE : Cyanne+Heero (Flash back)...Rebondissements à venir

DISCLAMER : Cyanne et tous les personnages que je rajouterais au long de cette histoire m'appartiennent MERCI DE NE PAS ME LES EMPRUNTER SANS MON AUTORISATION. Pour le reste c'est comme d'habitude toujours pas à moi.

NB : Ils ont tous la vingtaine nos GBoys...Treize n'est pas mort...Et les couples ne sont pas forcément ceux auxquels on pense

CHAPITRE1 : Retour inattendu

Quatre était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il vit entrer une tornade, la dite tornade se précipita sur le petit blond et lui sauta au cou

- Hello boy ! Lança joyeusement Duo, alors Quatchou quoi de neuf ???

- Duo !!! Réprimanda le blond, sais tu que dans quelques jours nous serons le 31 décembre, il faut préparer la soirée du réveillon.

- Oui je le sais bien, mais moi je n'aie pas envie de fêter cette nouvelle année, comme les précédentes de toutes façon soupira t'il tristement.

- Tu penses ce que tu dis Duo demanda timidement Quatre

- Aurais tu oublié l'épisode du nouvel an d'il y a cinq ans ?

A l'évocation de cette fête, Duo et Quatre ne purent s'empêcher de se remémorer les évènements de ce fameux nouvel an.

************FLASH BACK************

La fête battait son plein et tout le monde s'amusaient sauf une personne, celle-ci venait de perdre la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde…….Non celle-ci n'était pas morte, elle avait seulement fait un choix…prit une décision…

- Il faut que l'on parle

- oui bien sur répondit l'autre, de quoi veux tu parler mon amour ?

- ça ne peut plus continuer de la sorte, je dois être honnête avec toi

- Mais de quoi parles tu ? demanda son vis-à-vis où veux tu en venir ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il faille continuer notre histoire, nous sommes en guerre c'est peut être le fait de cette solitude qui nous a rapproché l'un de l'autre, je ne sais pas, mais…

- MOI JE T AIME hurla l'autre…COMMENT PEUX TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE…JE VOIS TU AS RENCONTRE QUELQU UN D'AUTRE….COMMENT…. ENFIN JE T EN PRIS…TU M AIMES J EN SUIS CERTAINS….

- Aimer ne suffit pas toujours, ça ne résout pas tout, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- NE M APPROCHE PLUS…GARDE TES DISTANCES JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC TOI.

- Je…

- NON JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE. NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE ET SOLDATS DANS LA MEME UNITE ÇA S ARRETERAS LA. EN DEHORS DES MISSIONS JE T EVITERAIS FAIS DE MÊME ET TOUT IRA BIEN

- super soirée lança Duo au bord de l'énervement…Cyanne tu devrais partir...Comment as-tu pu tu….

- ÇA SUFFIT hurla Quatre DUO EMMENE HEERO DANS SA CHAMBRE ET TOI CYANNE TU VIENS AVEC MOI NOUS DEVONS DISCUTER

- Ouais ça vaut mieux rétorqua Duo bon nous on monte on vous laisse

- Quatre …Je…

- Oui je t'écoute…Je ressens de la tristesse émanant de ta personne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as agis de la sorte, il faut que tu m'expliques ça n'a aucun sens, je sais que tu l'aimes plus que ta vie alors pourquoi cette comédie ?

- très bien je vais t'expliquer

**********FIN FLASH BACK**********

- Mouais c'est pas le meilleur souvenir lança Duo, mais t'as raison ç'est une nouvelle année qui arrive et il va falloir préparer une méga fête surtout que cette fois ci pas de risque ''elle" est en mission remarque ça fait déjà un an qu'ellel est parti…je me pose quand même pas mal de questions

- oui enfin…c'est-à-dire que…je…par où commencer

- Quatre tu me caches quelques chose et je veux savoir quoi ?

- En fait ''elle" sera là pour le réveillon je lui aie dit de venir

- MAIS COMMENT cria Duo

- Calme toi Duo tu ne sais pas tout

- très bien ! Alors explique moi, parce que si tu veux que je t'aide à préparer cette soirée et ! Que j'y participe il va falloir que tu sois très convaincant.

- Assied toi !

************FLASH BACK************

- Quatre …Je…

- Oui je t'écoute…Je ressens de la tristesse émanant de ta personne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as agis de la sorte, il faut que tu m'expliques ça n'a aucun sens, je sais que tu l'aimes plus que ta vie alors pourquoi cette comédie ?

- très bien je vais t'expliquer j'aime Heero…Je l'aime plus que ma vie, seulement on m'envoie effectuer une mission et je pars pour une durée indéterminée. Il y a des risques je ne sais même pas si…enfin il se peux que je n'en revienne pas, Quatre il n'est pas impossible que nous subissions des pertes, c'est une mission kamikaze. Je ne veux pas qu'Heero souffre si je ne reviens pas de cette mission

- Mais Cyanne ce que tu dis est insensé. Heero est fort…Il aurait compris. Bon sang Cyanne mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'agir de la sorte ?

- Je tiens trop à Heero, je préfère le perdre de cette façon plutôt que…

- QUE QUOI CYANNE ? TU PARS AVEC L IDEE DE NE PLUS REVENIR ???

- C'est une mission à très haut risque je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrais revenir, je préfère qu'il me déteste il s'en remettra, c'est mieux ainsi crois moi...Tu devrais le comprendre, tu as aussi perdu les tiens Quatre...Heero lui n'a jamais connu ça, il a vu mourir nos hommes, il a vu partir Odin, mais toujours avec un recul certains, mais comment réagirait il s'il me perdait, tu sais très bien qu'il serait une bombe à retardement, nous sommes en guerre...

**********FIN FLASH BACK**********

- tu comprends pourquoi j'ai invité Cyanne, elle a autant souffert qu'Heero, sinon plus. Elle a sacrifié son amour pour lui, son attachement pour qu'il garde la foi, qu'il ne perde pas celle ci, il y avait un risque, mais je n'en sais pas plus sur sa mission, et même en me renseignant elle est classé secret défense et même moi je ne peux y avoir accès

- Quelle idiote, Heero aurait supporté cette séparation j'en suis certain. Bon nous voilà maintenant obligé de réconcilier nos deux glaçons préférés n'est ce pas Quat Chan ?

- Euh en fait Duo je n'avais pas cette idée en tête, je pensais que l'un et l'autre devaient faire des efforts pour se réconcilier.

- Allo La lune ici Duo Maxwell qui aimerait parler à son Quatchou et lui faire remarquer que si personne ne s'en mêle nos deux amis j'ai nommé les deux tombes resteront chacun dans leur coin….Vous m'entendez sur votre Lune Mossieu Quatchan ?????

- Oui Duo je t'entends et pour une fois je crois que tu as raison aucun des deux ne fera le moindre effort, mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Faudrait déjà avertir Heechan de son retour, on tire à pile ou face pour savoir lequel de nous deux se dévoue ?

- Se dévouer pour quoi ? demanda une troisième qui venait juste de faire son entrée dans la cuisine, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Euh en fait commença Duo il faut que je te dise, comment je pourrais dire ça…

- Duo ! Lança Heero parles qu'on en finisse

- Ok Man ! bon j'me lance l'autre iceberg rentre aujourd'hui, elle sera là bientôt ou dans la journée, la soirée….Enfin elle revient

Heero ne répondit pas mais il saisit sa tasse de café et sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Arrivée devant la porte il marqua un temps d'arrêt ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait ici. Les paroles de Duo lui revinrent en mémoire et un voile de tristesse traversa son regard.

Dans sa chambre Heero tenant toujours sa tasse à la main vint s'asseoir sur son lit, depuis le départ de la jeune femme au regard d'émeraude le perfect soldier partageait de nouveaux sa chambre avec le Shinigami. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire Duo c'était révélé un véritable soutien apaisant un peu la douleur qui transperçait le cœur du jeune homme au regard bleu de glace.

Heero bu lentement son café perdu dans ses pensée, après cela il déposa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et s'allongea fixant un point invisible.

*******POV HEERO*******

Alors comme ça elle revient au bout d'un an d'absence, je ne sais que penser, elle m'a fait tant de mal ! Serais je capable de la revoir et de l'affronter ?

Elle représente tant pour moi…Non Yui Elle ne représente plus rien…

Cyanne Noventa tu t'es moquée de moi, tu disais m'aimer quelle foutaise, comment pourrais je un jour te pardonner, tu m'as fais si mal…J'aimerais tellement te haïr, mais je ne le peux pas…Je t'aime encore voilà mon fardeau…Aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime plus c'est cruel mais je n'y peux rien

*******FIN POV HEERO*******

Au même moment dans un avion, une jeune femme aux yeux verts émeraude, contemplait le ciel azur, elle était perdu de nouveaux dans ses pensées.

*******POV DE CYANNE*******

J'ai hâte de revoir les autres, ils vont en faire une tête en voyant ce que je suis devenue, ils m'ont tous manqué, surtout LUI... mais j'ai peur de le revoir…Comment pourrais-je ne pas craquer, je dois être folle, jamais il ne pourra me pardonner. Mon dieu !!! Mais pourquoi ai-je agis de la sorte il y a un an…J'aurais dû lui faire confiance. Pourquoi suis-je donc revenue ?...Je sais qu'il c'est passé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, dailleurs dans la mienne aussi, je suis revenue sur Terre pour avoir des réponses à mes questions...Je suis perdue et je dois savoir quelle voie je vais devoir suivre...

*******FIN POV CYANNE******

- Maman lança soudain une petite voix toute endormie

- Oui ma chérie ? souria Cyanne

- Tu crois qu'y vont m'aimer…Hein dis ! et si y m'aime pas…s'inquièta une petite fille

- On ne peut que t'aimer ma petite Princesse lança Cyanne.

La petite fille se cala confortablement contre elle et s'endormie, Cyanne souria en se disant que depuis l'entrée dans sa vie de la petite fille, elle avait apprit à se contenir, elle avait appris à être heureuse, elle savait de nouveau sourire elle se dit qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle, sa vie avait bien changé, avec la réussite de sa mission l'état major après consultation et sous sa demande avait accepté de la rendre à la vie civile.

Elle se demanda ce qu'ils étaient devenus et ce qui avait changé dans leur vie, on parlait de plus en plus d'une ère de paix, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une hotesse qui l'interpella

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais il y a un appel pour vous votre Altesse

- Je vais le prendre lança la jeune femme...Cyanne Noventa à qui ai je l'honneur

- Voilà le son d'une voix qu'il me tardait d'entendre de nouveau lança un homme

Elle aurait dû s'en douter...Le jeune homme savait toujours où la trouver, ce qui à l'époque rendait fou de jalousie le pilote 01

- Treize, je ne suis plus un Agent et si l'idée de me recruter pour la fondation ou autre tu perds ton temps, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec celle que j'étais auparavent, j'aspire juste à ce qu'on me laisse vivre en paix. Je ne suis pas revenue sur terre pour prendre part à quoique ce soit

- Je suis au courant Cyanne...C'est juste que...Je voudrais que soupira t'il avant de reprendre...Je voudrais que tu viennes passer quelques jours au manoir Kushrenada..

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

- Je ne suis pas un inconnu coupa Treize... Cyanne avec le décès de ton grand père tu deviens l'unique héritière de la famille Noventa, tu vas être convoitée et tout le monde va attendre le nouveau positionnement de la maison Noventa qu'ils soient de l'Alliance, ou de la Rebellion.

- Je sais Treize soupira la jeune femme avec lassitude...En ce qui concerne la postition de la maison Noventa je n'ai pas encore pris de décision.

- Les traités de paix sont en bonne voie, et l'armistice est sur le point d'être signé, Relena a su les convaincre elle agit pour le bien de la terre et l'harmonie des peuples comme le faisait le roi Peacecraft elle est notre espoir de paix Cyanne... et Quatre Raberba Winner se fait le représentant des colonies...Cependant la paix est encore bien compromise...L'information du décès de ton grand père a été retransmis sur terre et dans les colonies....Tout le monde se demande quelle voie tu comptes choisir, pour certains tu restes la "Princesse Guerrière" celle qui n'hésite pas à se donner à fond dans une bataille et qui se dévoues pour ses hommes...Pour D'autres tu es l'Emblème digne de succéder à Noventa et à Dermail à la tête des fondations Rommefeler et OZ...Et tu sais que certains te suivront si tu t'opposes à Relena et à Quatre...Tu restes pour beaucoups qu'ils soient colons ou terriens la seule figure emblèmatique de la Justice...Tu as ton rôle à jouer dans ce processus de paix que tu le veuilles où non...

- Oui je sais coupa Cyanne avec agacement

- Ne t'énerves pas la taquina Treize, Il y a une rumeur qui circule que des partisans opposés au processus de paix on l'intention d'attenter à la vie d'un haut dirigeant dans le but de faire échouer les négociations secrète entre les représentants, et de faire passer ça pour un attentat de l'armée

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec la politique Treize, mon engagement à toujours été dans le but de défendre des attaques de la terre envers MO6 et L9 et de contenir les colères des colons à l'encontre de la terre, tu m'accordes trop d'importance, je n'aie rien à voir avec tout cela et tu sais très bien que je ne prendrais pas part à la table des négociations, qu'ils se débrouillent tous autant qu'ils sont repondit elle avec amertume. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas...De plus.... je ne crois pas en la paix prôné par Relena peacecraft et Quatre Raberba Winner

- Voilà qui est facheux jeune fille

- Ne me traite pas d'enfant Treize.

- Cyanne tu vas devoir malgré tout faire attention à toi, et puis j'attendais ton retour avec tellement d'impatience, tu m'as manqué...

- Treize Je...

- Je suis au courant pour Heero j'étais là il y a cinq ans l'aurais tu oublié, mais cette fois ci je ne resterais pas sans rien faire, je t'aime toujours quoique tu puisses en penser, je n'aie jamais cessé de t'aimer et tu le sais lui dit il avec une extrême douceur et toute la tendresse qu'il pu y mettre dans ces simples mots

- Nous allons bientôt attérir coupa la jeune femme

- Je serais là à ta descente d'avion quoique tu en dises, nous reprendrons cette conversation mon bel Ange

- Treize je ne suis pas....Oh et puis fait comme tu veux

Cyanne raccrocha très en colère.

- Tu es fâchée ma petite maman demanda la petite fille

- Jamais après toi ma princesse, mais je connais des personnes qui peuvent être contrariante Annabelle.

- Oh ben moi je les assomerais avec ma peluche lança la petite fille avec une mine mutine..Allons nous voir Wufei maman ?

- Sans doute ma chérie. Laisse moi attacher ta ceinture ma chérie nous allons attérir...

Cyanne soupira dans quelques minutes ils attérissaient, c'est le coeur battant qu'elle se cala confortablement dans son siege fermant les yeux pour essayer de calmer son coeur...Si Treize avait réussi à savoir qu'elle serait sur ce vol, en était il de même pour Heero et les autres...Elle souhaita que non, elle ne voulait pas exposer sa fille, mais jusqu'à quand pourrait elle garder le secret...Il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade, elle ne voulait pas encore exposer Annabelle...Elle prit son portable et composa un numéro

- C'est Cyanne, Treize risque d'être là à l'attérissage, j'ai besoin que vous le reteniez, juste le temps de mettre Annabelle à l'abrit raccrocha t'elle...

Elle soupira de nouveau, puis ce fut le moment de l'attérissage, Cyanne souria tendrement à sa fille et détacha sa ceinture, s'occupant ensuite de celle de sa fille, elle lui caressa la joue et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Annabelle "Dieu que tu ressembles à ton père ma chérie, que dois je faire fini t'elle par soupirer"...Elle se leva prenant sa fille dans les bras, lui parlant avec douceur et tendresse se dirigeant vers un homme assis plus en avant...

- Annabelle, je te laisse avec Neji, il va te conduire dans notre demeure, j'ai quelques affaires à régler, mais je te promets de faire vite mon petit amour embrassa t'elle sa fille, sois sage mon bébé

- Promis maman se serra t'elle avec tendresse dans les bras de sa mère avant de sauter dans ceux de Neji...

Cyanne retourna s'assoir à sa place alors que Neji descendait avec Annabelle dans ses bras, faisant en sorte de ne pas exposer le visage de la petite, s'amusant avec elle lui mettant son bonnet et l'enroulant dans son écharpe, faisant rire la petite fille aux éclats...Cyanne soupira une nouvelle fois et descendit à son tour, c'étant assurée avant qu'Annabelle était hors de portée de vue...Elle ne fit pas attention et se mit à marcher perdue dans ses pensées, se fixant d'un coup en ressentant une présence dans son dos...

- Toi blêmit elle vacillant sous l'effet de surprise...

- Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te parler se sentit elle tirée par la main incapable de réagir...

A SUIVRE

* * *

ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écris, alors bon j'espère au moins que ce premier chap vous donnera envie de lire les suivants....


End file.
